


What happened last night?

by SilverWolf96



Series: Flaming Heart [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adopting a baby pokemon while drunk, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Raihan is an Idiot, Drunk Texting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Morning After Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Raihan wakes up at Kabu’s place in Motostoke the morning after the party and doesn’t remember much about what happened after a certain point. Kabu takes care of him like any good boyfriend would, while helping him figure out what happened last night.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Flaming Heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	What happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> Raihan wakes up at Kabu’s place in Motostoke the morning after the party and doesn’t remember much about what happened after a certain point. Kabu takes care of him like any good boyfriend would.  
> (I don’t know what it’s like being drunk, so this is all from things I’ve seen other people do, things I’ve heard from other people and things I’ve seen on the internet. Lots of Googling was done for this fic!)  
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### What happened last night?

Raihan is rudely woken up by feeling of the sun burning his brain through his eyeballs and eyelids. He groans loudly, notes his unbearably dry throat and a funny taste in his mouth. He tries to turn away from the sun, which is when his head suddenly feels like it’s going to explode from pain. He gasps for breath, curling up in a small ball, and waits for it to be over. 

It takes several minutes before he’s able to relax again. The pain is still there, but for the moment it’s more of a dull ache. Not great, but manageable. His hand also stings, and he figures he must have hit it on something at some point. Though every movement makes him feel incredibly dizzy, like on a boat during a storm, only without the boat, and the water, and the storm. Even though he’s completely unmoving, the bed still seems to be swaying underneath him.

_I really need to stop getting this drunk every time we go out_ , some tiny, rational part of his brain tells him. He kind of agrees with it, even though he knows he’ll probably do the exact same thing next time. Or rather, the time after that, since next time is his turn to be the one to stay sober.

Raihan buries his face into the nearest pillow, inhaling the scent of... smoke and honey? When he opens his eyes, squinting and blinking because of the light, he notices he is indeed at Kabu’s house. He must have made his way here at some point during last night. Either that or Gordie made sure he got here, not wanting him to be alone.

After a few moments his eyes start to adjust to the light, which actually isn’t all that bright since the curtains are actually closed. On the nightstand is a glass of water next to a pill. Painkillers. He swallows the pill, and drinks the entire glass of water, not noticing until now how thirsty he actually is. It doesn’t take long for the pill to kick in, and when it does, he can finally start figuring out his current situation. 

He’s sitting in Kabu’s bed, in his room, alone. Not even Arcanine is there. There’s a bandage on his hand, so he must have really hit it on something. The bedroom door is closed. It’s almost noon, so Kabu is probably either in the living room or still out somewhere, working out or training. Raihan really hopes it’s the former. He is wearing only his underwear and an old t-shirt he left here a while ago. So either he changed his clothes before he fell asleep, or Kabu changed him after. He hopes it’s the former but has an uneasy suspicion it’s actually the latter. He’s never been good at dressing himself when drunk. He’s also not a fan of Kabu seeing him completely useless.

Figuring there’s no point laying around in bed anymore, Raihan makes his way to the bedroom door, and the rest of the house. It’s considerably brighter than the bedroom, and his head throbs in protest, despite the painkillers. 

A bit of looking around shows the kitchen is empty, but he does indeed find Kabu in the living room, brushing Arcanine’s fur in front of the large couch, which Ninetales is laying on, next to Flygon. The other Pokémon are presumably outside in the backyard. Raihan takes a few moments to appreciate the sight of the older man gently running his fingers through the soft fur, humming quietly to himself. 

Sometimes, he still has trouble believing he’s lucky enough to be dating this man.

Arcanine is the first to notice him, barking happily in greeting. This is when Kabu also notices him. He looks up and over to where he’s standing and greets him with a gentle smile, and the softest look on his often stern and serious face. 

“Good morning, Raihan,” he says as he puts the brush aside and gets up to approach him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Could be better, but not bad,” Raihan admits, pulling Kabu into a hug, nuzzling the top of his head. “Thanks for the painkiller,” he adds. “They really helped a lot.” He tries to tip Kabu’s head up for a kiss, but the man turns his head away, refusing.

“C’mon, give me a kiss,” he tries pleading, to no avail.

“Not until you brush your teeth,” Kabu tells him, putting a hand on his face and pushing him away. “Your breath stinks of vomit and alcohol.”

“Sorry. How did your night go, by the way?” he remembers to ask as he starts making his way to the kitchen, as his body decides to let him know he really needs to eat something. He can do the teeth brushing later.

“It was good,” Kabu answers, trailing after him into the kitchen. Arcanine and Ninetales stay where they are, seemingly too comfortable to move. “We had quite an enjoyable evening, with good food and pleasant discussions. There’s some leftovers in the fridge,” he points out, sitting down at the table. “But they’re probably not a suitable breakfast.”

“Well, not this time,” Raihan corrects him. Normally, he would eat just about anything for breakfast, but he doesn’t think his stomach can handle that right now. “But right now I think I’ll settle for some toast, and you can tell me what the heck happened last night. Because I have no idea how I ended up here.”

He wanders over to the fridge, intending to grab some juice, something to eat and maybe have a look at yesterday’s leftovers. What he finds, however, makes him very confused. 

“Err, Kabu?” Raihan turns to the older man, who’s calmly looking back at him from the table with a slightly amused smile on his face. “Why are my pants in the fridge?”

“You put them there last night,” Kabu explains simply, as a matter of fact. “You said “this is really gonna confuse me tomorrow”. Apparently drunk you likes to play pranks on hungover you.”

“That explains so much,” Raihan realises. How many times has he woken up to something completely weird and out of place in his apartment? He always thought it was his friends messing with him, or even his Pokémon. But no, apparently it was just him playing pranks on himself all this time. “I need to apologize to Leon and Piers and Gordie when I next see them.”

“Hmmm,” Kabu hums in agreement, watching Raihan raid his fridge for breakfast after removing the pants from there. Soon enough, Raihan is sitting across from Kabu, munching on some toast and drinking juice. His head and stomach are both feeling better already.

“So,” Raihan starts again between the bites. “Are you going to tell me what actually happened last night?” 

“Well,” Kabu takes a moment to think about it. “I don’t know what you did before you got here,” he starts by saying. “So you’ll have to ask your friends about that. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Well...” Raihan tries to think back to last night. “I think it’s... We were having a drinking contest, and I took out my phone, because I thought I’d let you know I’m doing okay... I think?” He doesn’t really remember if he ever contacted Kabu at all.

“Alright,” Kabu nods thoughtfully, seemingly trying to think where this fits in with what he knows. “I think that was a few hours before you arrived here,” he finally concludes. “Gordie informed me sometime after two thirty that he had put you on a Corviknight cab to Motostoke, and that you should be here soon. For whatever reason, you apparently decided to get off the cab downtown and walk here in the rain.”

“Huh,” Raihan wonders what exactly he was thinking. Apparently drunk him is a bit of an idiot. “Did I get out of the wet clothes?” 

“No,” Kabu smiles, amused. “When you arrived you were completely amazed at how wet you were, and tosses your hoodies at me to feel it, as if getting wet from being out in the rain was a completely unfamiliar concept for you. Then you proceeded to throw up in the bathroom for a bit, before undressing and passing out on the couch. I had to carry you to bed.”

“Oh,” Damn, drunk him is super embarrassing! Raihan looks down as he feels his cheeks heat up. Luckily, Kabu seems to find the whole thing hilarious, judging by the smirk on his face. He has a feeling this is not the end of it, though. “Anything else?” He’s almost afraid to ask. 

“Yes,” Kabu’s smirk grows even more amused, if possible. “Take a look at your text messages. Because you did indeed contact me, but it didn’t quite go as you were probably planning.”

“Uh-huh...” Raihan is already fishing out his phone, checking his messages. There are a lot of messages sent and received last night, and he doesn’t remember any of them. 

The first one he reads is the most recent one, from the Corviknight cab company, reminding him that old bottle caps and a used scratch-off ticket are not adequate tips. Huh.

The second thing he checks is the long string of texts with Kabu starting just after he drunkenly decided to contact the older man. It starts off nicely enough but reading further just proves his point that drunk him really isn’t the smartest person out there. It goes

Raihan: _I love you_

Kabu: _I know. I love you, too._

Raihan: _I love you_

Kabu: _I love you too._

**Raihan** : _I low r you_

**Kabu** : _Indeed_

**Raihan** : _I lob e yup_

**Kabu** : _I lob e yup too_

**Raihan** : _I low yup_

**Kabu** : _I low yup too. I miss you_

**Raihan** : _I love too_

**Kabu** : _I said I miss you, but okay_

The messages continue in the same fashion for nearly two full hours, with Raihan’s texts becoming more and more incoherent, and Kabu seemingly getting more and more amused by the whole thing. After the last one of those, a very strange “ii kob ui”, there’s a long break, after which Raihan has sent one more message.

**Raihan** : _iim soryr ima mwess plesse dontt leewve mee_

There’s no response from Kabu.

“What happened here?” Raihan asks, completely confused as to what happened to make him believe Kabu would leave him for some reason. Kabu comes over to him, peering over his shoulder to read the text. He hugs Raihan around the waist as he rests his head on top of Raihan’s. 

“Nothing, really,” he says, pressing a kiss to the top of Raihan’s head. “While you were sick in the bathroom, I went to get you a glass of water. For some reason you interpreted this as me leaving you and sent that message, even though I was just in the kitchen.”

“Oh,” Raihan says again. “I guess I get a bit insecure when drunk?” he offers, not really knowing what to say about it. Does it mean something? Is he subconsciously afraid Kabu is going to leave him if he does something stupid? He wants to say no, but what if...? He wants to think Kabu wouldn’t leave him, that he’s just stupid when drunk, but... Or is he just reading way too much into his drunken texting?

“Maybe a little,” Kabu agrees, now pulling away to sit back down at the table. He has that patient, gentle smile on his face, the one he uses when trying to calm someone down when they’re upset or afraid. “I didn’t answer your message, because I was just getting back to you, and told you that you don’t have to text me when we’re in the same house.” 

“Makes sense,” Raihan says. “And thanks for helping me out, by the way. I hope I wasn’t too annoying or anything.” He’s not used to having someone with him at home after a night of drinking, so he doesn’t really know how he behaves. Hopefully nothing too bad.

“No, not at all,” Kabu informs him, “You were quite nice actually, if a bit interesting.” He takes a hold of his hand, stroking his weathered fingers over Raihan’s knuckles. “And Raihan,” he adds after a few moments. “I’m not going to leave you because you’re a bit silly when you’re drunk.”

“I know,” Raihan murmurs. “I guess it’s just some kind of irrational fear or something,” he tries to smile at the not-so-good joke, but it falls a bit flat. He turns his hand a little, letting their fingers intertwine, giving Kabu’s hand a light squeeze. 

They sit in comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness and their time together as Raihan finishes his toast in a few more bites. 

The peace and quiet is interrupted by a squeak and a small, grey ball of fur jumps up on the table. Raihan finds himself staring at a small Minccino, sitting in the middle of the table, grooming itself and eating whatever breadcrumbs it can find.

“I didn’t know you have a Minccino,” he says to Kabu, without taking his eyes of the small Pokémon. 

“It’s not my Minccino,” Kabu says, petting the thing on the head lightly. “It’s yours.”

“It’s what now?” Raihan asks, wondering if he maybe heard Kabu wrong. He knows for a fact he most certainly does not have a Minccino. It turns its head to look at him with large, bright eyes. “Since when?”

“Since you brought it with you last night,” Kabu says, getting up to get some Pokémon food he gives the little critter. “It jumped out of your pocket at some point after you got here. It was soaking wet and starving, so I’m assuming you found it somewhere and decided to take care of it.”

“I guess that’s possible,” Raihan agrees, still looking at the Minccino. It blinks a few times before making a chirping noise, and hops over to him, sniffing at his hand. When Raihan offers his hand, it climbs up on his palm, curls up and falls asleep. It’s pretty cute. He carefully strokes its soft fur, trying to remember how he even came across it.

_Raihan, Piers, Leon and Gordie are making their way through the city after leaving the bar. Raihan is practically hanging off Piers, trying to hug him and cling on to him at the same time. Gordie is leading Leon by the hand, to make absolutely sure he doesn’t wander off somewhere and get lost._

_Raihan isn’t really sure where they’re going, all he knows is that they got bored and too hot inside and decided to go somewhere else. It’s raining lightly, and small raindrops are falling down over them. Piers is complaining about how it’s going to take forever for his hair to dry after this, and Raihan is telling him to chill and tries to hug him even harder, causing the man to squirm in his grip. Gordie tries to get them to calm down, before someone calls the police on them._

_They’re soon interrupted by a small, quiet squeaking noise from somewhere close. A quick look around reveals a tiny Pokémon, a Minccino, in an alleyway, curled up underneath some old cardboard and newspapers. They all stare at it for several seconds before reacting._

_“It’s so tiny!” Raihan gushes as he reaches out with both hands to carefully grab the small Pokémon. It’s frozen in place, staring back at him with large eyes. “And alone. Why is it tiny and alone?”_

_“Probably a lost baby,” Piers points out. “Lost or left behind. Poor thing.” Well, he does have experience with those._

_“I’ll take care of it!” Raihan decides on the spot, unable to stop touching the fur, impossibly soft even when soaking wet from the rain. “I have a good boyfriend who’s good at taking care of baby Pokémon, so he can help me!” He doesn’t have any Pokéballs with him, so he just puts it in his pocket to keep it warm and away from the rain._

_“If you think so,” Gordie says, tugging Leon along as they keep walking, while Leon, Piers and Raihan start arguing over who’s better qualified to take care of a lost baby Pokémon._

_In the end, Raihan wins the argument by default when Piers and Leon both get tired of arguing, considering neither of them actually wants to raise a baby Pokémon in addition to their own Pokémon and younger siblings and everything else they have going on._

“Oh,” Raihan looks at the small Pokémon as he remembers how hard he argued with his friends to be able to take care of the little creature. “Well, I guess it’s my responsibility now,” he admits with a small smile. 

“It is,” Kabu agrees, an unusually tender look in his eyes as he watches Raihan with the small Pokémon. “And you know I’ll help you if you need it, right?”

“I was kinda counting on that,” Raihan admits with a sheepish smile. “I remember I told the others my amazing boyfriend who’s used to taking care of baby Pokémon will be there to help me.”

“Well,” Kabu is blushing when Raihan calls him amazing and Raihan will never get tired of it. The rosy colour looks lovely on his pale skin. “I hope you realize I only have experience with fire-types, so this is a bit of new territory for me as well.”

“Yeah, I know,” Raihan admits, shrugging casually. “But it’s still more experience than what I have.”

Kabu simply hums in response but doesn’t say anything. 

“Don’t worry little thing,” Raihan says to the small Pokémon. “We’ll take good care of you.” The Minccino chirps happily at him, apparently content with this arrangement.

Since Raihan has finished his breakfast they both relocate to the living room, after Raihan has brushed his teeth of course. He does want those kisses, after all. They have managed to fit themselves on the couch next to Ninetales. Flygon has moved outside.

Kabu continues with brushing his Pokémon, now Ninetales as she’s closer. Arcanine is laying on the floor at Raihan’s feet. Raihan is scrolling through his social media, seeing what’s going on in the world, massaging Arcanine with his bare feet while using him as a kind of fluffy footrest. Minccino is resting between Ninetales’ front legs, almost buried in her fur. It seems she has taken quite a liking to it.

The moment is interrupted when Raihan receives a text from Gordie. It’s a picture. He figures it’s something from last night and klicks it open. And immediately jumps of the couch, nearly stepping on Arcanine. 

“Why the hell did Gordie send me a picture of me and Leon kissing!?” he exclaims, nearly tossing the phone at a wall. He manages to turn just in time to chuck it at the couch instead. Then he winces, looking down where Kabu and the Pokémon are all looking at him wide-eyed and confused. The phone just misses hitting Ninetales on the head and is now on her back.

“Why did you kiss Leon?” Kabu asks, very confused, as he looks up at Raihan with a very concerning look on his face. 

“I didn’t kiss him!” Raihan protests, not knowing what he can do to save this. “I don’t remember kissing him,” he corrects himself as the picture he just received proves that he did, indeed, kiss Leon.

“At- at least it’s only on the cheek?” he offers weakly. Kabu sighs in what could be irritation, annoyance, frustration, resignation, or some kind of mix of all of them. 

“Well, you were very drunk.”

“I was,” Raihan confirms, picking his phone back up. “And Leon was. And Piers was. But someone wasn’t.” _And that someone has some explaining to do_ , Raihan thinks as he texts Gordie back.

**Raihan** : _What the hell was that, Gordie?!_

**Gordie** : _To be fair you were drunk, and Piers dared you to_

**Raihan** : _What the hell?! Why would you send me that?!_

**Gordie** : _You tried to kiss Me earlier!_

**Raihan** : _Did Piers dare me to do that too?_

**Gordie** : _No. You’re just stupidly affectionate when drunk. Never tried to kiss anyone before, though_

“Urgh,” Raihan grumbles as he tosses his phone aside again. “Apparently drunk me is stupidly affectionate, or something,” he sums up the conversation to Kabu.

“I know,” he replies. “It was very hard not to notice. You kept alternating between trying to hug me, trying to kiss me, and then almost crying because I wouldn’t let you kiss me.”

“Oh.” Raihan doesn’t really know what he’s supposed o say to that, so he just looks away, tugging at his hair with slight embarrassment from how he apparently acts when drunk.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kabu reassures him, reaching out to grab Raihan’s hand and pull him back down on the couch. When he settles down a bit Kabu gives him a small kiss before continuing with “But I would be grateful if you didn’t kiss other people again. Especially when the other person is also in a relationship. Even if Piers dares you to.” 

“I’m sorry,” Raihan says quietly, knowing Kabu is definitely right. He’s very happy Kabu isn’t more upset over it, because he very much has a reason for it. “You know I don’t wanna kiss anyone other than you, right?” To make his point, he pulls Kabu up for a more passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man.

“Hmm,” Kabu hums in affirmation when they separate, with a slightly dazed, but satisfied look on his face. “But you might have to remind me now and then, so I don’t forget.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Raihan promises with a very pleased smile, before doing exactly that.


End file.
